wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry the Rescue Engine
Barry the Rescue Engine is a mini-series based around Barry in 1985 after he was rescued from the Barry Scrapyard in South Wales, and how he copes on the Island of Sodor after being in that scrapyard for 20 years. Episodes * The Lucky Ones When Barry is taken by James on his goods train, the steam locomotive on the flatbed is startled by a sound coming from the other line at Henry's Tunnel. Barry thinks it is the scrapman who wanted him be scrapped with a cutter's torch. He later calms down only for James to meet an old friend saying that retiring wasn't his first option since he was the North Western Railway's longest-serving manager than Sir Topham Hatt I nor his son, Stephen Topham Hatt. * Testing Times Barry is ready for his water fill-up at the water tower as the volunteers prepare for his test. When one of them comes over to see him and sees the fill-up, trouble blows ahead when the water isn't coming out of his boiler and could cause a boiler explosion which could kill Sir Charles Topham Hatt and the volunteers if they don't do something to stop this. The situation is dying down when Alice arrives and saves Barry with clean water following that near-boiler explosion at a hundred psi. * Back on Track Barry is on a test run following the near-boiler explosion at the water tower. Unfortunately, James breaks down with a passenger train and Barry brings him back to the station as a fortunate response. The two engines with Sir Charles Topham Hatt later join together at the train station and James thanks Barry for rescuing him. * A Troubled Engine When Diesel speaks to Alice about the cutter's torch, she is depressed about Barry too. When the black tender engine pushes some Troublesome Trucks into the sea at Knapford Harbor for calling James "Rusty Red Scrap Iron", Barry has to talk with Alice during her train tour as it starts from Knapford station as agreed by the controllers who made the personal exchange with Barry on the right side instead of the wrong side. This is the final episode of the four part mini-series. Characters * Gordon * James * Oliver * Alice * Barry * Mary * Diesel * Bear * Geoff * Peter Sam * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Charles Topham Hatt * Sir Stephen Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Edward (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Daisy (does not speak) * BoCo (does not speak) * Patrick (does not speak) * Steve (does not speak) * Other Railway Diesels (do not speak) * Duncan (does not speak) * Dave Matthews (does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Bill or Ben (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Alice and Mirabel (cameo) * Isabel and Dulcie (cameo) * S.C.Ruffey (cameo) Characters Introduced * Mike Western * Mark Stephens * Matthew Trivia * This is the first, and only special featured in Sodor: The Early Years Title Cards TheLuckyOnesTitleCard.png TestingTimesTitleCard.png BackonTrackTitleCard.png ATroubledEngineTitleCard.png Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Mini Series Category:Barry the Rescue Engine Mini Series